Early calendars such as Sullivan U.S. Pat. No. 755,962 include an advertising card as well as an illustrated display. Abbott U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,236, Newberry et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,215 and Kytlica U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,615 disclose calendars having pockets for insert of material. Dick U.S. Pat. No. 1,495,953 is illustrative of a binder having a pocket for receiving an insert therein. Tatroe U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,695 provides a transparent cover such as a glass plate through which calendar information can be displayed. Capehart U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,814 and Malino U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,423 show calendars with magnetic means for securing the calendar to a magnetic surface or the like.